Deep Friendship
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Bra and Pan have a late night, um, moment


A Deep Friendship  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – My first DBZ slash. This contains the pairing of Bra and Pan, and lets just say, for the sake of reality, that Pan is fourteen, and Bra is thirteen. I have no idea what their real ages are.  
  
"Mom!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" Videl called from the master bedroom of their two story home.  
  
"Can I spend the night at Bra's tonight? Bulma already said it was fine." Pan asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask your father." Videl answered.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"He's outside with your grandfather." Videl said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Pan cried hastily as she ran out the door. Finding her father wasn't easy. He liked to hide his power level, so common human wouldn't find him. But eventually, she spotted them out training together. She took off running at full speed toward them.  
  
"Daddy!" she called as she neared them.  
  
Gohan and Gokou turned.  
  
"Well! If it isn't my little Pan-pan." Gokou said, spreading his arms wide. Pan jumped into his open arms, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Papa." She said to Gokou.  
  
"What do you need, Panny?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Can I spend the night at Bra's house tonight? Bulma said it was fine." She asked.  
  
"Ask your mother." Gohan replied. Pan started to get mad. She felt like a yo-yo.  
  
"She told me to ask you." She replied calmly, not wanting to show them that she was angry.  
  
"Well, I don't know…" Gohan said.  
  
"Aww, come on, Gohan. You know you can't say no." Gokou said, tickling Pan's chin. She giggled lightly.  
  
"Well, okay. Do you need me to give you a ride?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No, I'll just fly." Pan said.  
  
"Pan. I never taught you how to fly." Gohan said.  
  
"Uncle Goten did." Gokou laughed.  
  
"I'll have a little talk with my brother later… anyway, have a nice time, Panny." Gohan gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Thanks Daddy! Bye Papa!" she said as she flew off in the direction of the city.  
  
"Bye Pan-pan!" Gokou waved.  
  
*~*  
  
Pan knocked on the door, which was emblazoned with the Capsule Corp. logo. Bulma answered.  
  
"Oh, hello Pan." Bulma gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi aunt Bulma." Bulma smiled. She loved it when Pan called her that.  
  
"Come on in, Pan. Vegeta and Bra are having a little talk in the other room. They'll be out in a second." Bulma motioned for Pan to come in. she walked in, and took a seat on the couch. Bulma sat down next to her.  
  
"So. How are your parents doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Mom and Dad are good. But lately, dad's been spending all his time training with Papa." Pan said. Bulma giggled a bit.  
  
Just then, the door to Vegeta and Bulma's room burst open. Bra ran out, and ran straight into her room, crying. She slammed the door.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta as he came out of the room. He had a distraught look on his face, like he hated himself.  
  
"She'll be fine." Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I gave her the talk like you asked me to, woman." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Why is she crying?" Bulma asked.  
  
"She raised her voice to me, so I slapped her." Vegeta said, obviously mad at himself for doing it.  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Can I go talk to her?" Pan asked.  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
Pan got up, and made her way to Bra's room. She knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Go away." Bra said.  
  
"It's me." Pan said.  
  
The door opened, and Pan walked in. Bra closed the door behind her. Pan sat down on the end of Bra's bed.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked.  
  
"M…my father. He, he hit me," Bra sobbed. Pan put her arms around Bra's shoulders, and hugged her.  
  
"Shh, it's okay now." Pan whispered.  
  
"P…Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Pan answered.  
  
"Did Gohan ever talk to you about… sex?" Bra asked. Pan shook her head.  
  
"No. What is it?" Pan asked.  
  
"That's what daddy was talking to me about. He said when two people love each other a lot, they get married and have sex. And that's what makes a baby." Bra said.  
  
"Why did he hit you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Because I told him, that mom said that they never got married." Bra said.  
  
"Oh. But why are you telling me about sex?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, I love you Pan." Bra said.  
  
"Really?" Pan asked. Bra nodded.  
  
"But I thought boys and girls were supposed to love each other, not two girls." Pan said.  
  
"Daddy said, that when two people love each other, they kiss. And he said that's why mom and dad, and Gohan and Videl, and Aunt Chichi and Uncle Gokou kiss." Bra said.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Pan asked.  
  
"Do you love me, Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, you are my best friend." Pan said.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Bra asked.  
  
"I suppose so, yes." Pan said.  
  
"Pan? Can I kiss you?" Bra asked.  
  
"What?!?! Why???" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Please, Pan? I just want to know what a kiss feels like." Bra begged.  
  
"Well, I guess…" Pan hesitated.  
  
Bra wrapped her arms around Pan, and brought her head close. She tilted her head, and pressed her lips against Pan's. Pan closed her eyes when she felt Bra's warm lips against her own. She had never felt anything like this before, in her entire life.  
  
Before she knew it, she felt Bra's warm tongue push against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing her, and her best friend's tongue's to meet. They kissed like that for what seemed like hours, until the door opened.  
  
"Bra, I wanted to say I'm sorry for-" Vegeta walked into the room to find his 'little princess' and his arch rival's granddaughter locked in a deep kiss.  
  
"D…daddy!!!" Bra exclaimed. Vegeta zoomed over to them, and slapped Bra in the face so hard, that she flew into the book case across the room. Vegeta then turned his full attention to Pan.  
  
A million worries ran through Pan's head as she saw Vegeta walk up closer to her.  
  
But the most prominent, and immediate one, was that she was alone with the Prince of all Saiyajins. And he didn't look happy  
  
To be continued……………. 


End file.
